tv_shows_and_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elimination (Total Drama)
'''Elimination' is the process in the Total Drama series where a contestant is removed from the competition, often occurring after they are voted for by the other members of their team or merged contestants. Eliminations usually occur during a Campfire, Awards, or Barf Bag Ceremony. Chris will hand out a marshmallow, Gilded Chris Award, or barf bag to the contestants who are safe, and whoever doesn't receive one is eliminated. Sometimes, no awards are handed out to anyone at all. Generally, elimination ceremonies happen after nightfall. According to Chris, a contestant won't ever return once he/she walks the Dock of Shame in Total Drama Island, walks the Walk of Shame in Total Drama Action, takes the Drop of Shame in Total Drama World Tour, gets thrown by the Hurl of Shame in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, gets flushed by the Flush of Shame in Total Drama All-Stars, or gets shot out of the Cannon of Shame in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. However, in No Pain, No Game, Izzy and Eva are brought back to the competition by the producers, despite having been eliminated already, which prompts Chris to say that he lied. Several contestants, including Lindsay, DJ, and Heather in Total Drama Island, Cody in Total Drama World Tour, Gwen in Total Drama All-Stars, and Jasmine and Sugar in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, have left in sudden-death eliminations. Others, such as DJ in Total Drama Action, Duncan and Harold in Total Drama World Tour, and Anne Maria in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, have willingly quit the competition, despite their teams winning, there being no elimination, or someone else on their team getting voted off. Izzy in Total Drama World Tour and Cameron in Total Drama All-Stars, have been automatically removed from the competition due to suffering from serious injuries that prevented them from competing. Total Drama Island Total Drama Action Total Drama World Tour Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Total Drama All-Stars Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Patterns Total Drama Island Total Drama Island has a pattern where each team has the same amount of people eliminated: *In two members: Ezekiel (Bass), Eva (Bass), Noah (Gopher), Justin (Gopher), Katie (Bass), and Tyler (Bass) *In three members: Izzy (Gopher), Cody (Gopher), Beth (Gopher), Sadie (Bass), Courtney (Bass), and Harold (Bass) *Member of different teams: Eva again (Bass), Trent (Gopher), Bridgette (Bass), Lindsay (Gopher), DJ (Bass), Izzy again (Gopher), Geoff (Bass), Leshawna (Gopher), Duncan (Bass), and Heather (Gopher). *Male, then a female: Justin (Male), Katie (Female), Tyler (Male), Izzy (Female), Cody (Male), and Beth (Female). **With Sadie's elimination, the pattern has been broken. However, with Courtney's elimination followed by Harold's elimination, it returned to female-male. *Courtney (Female), Harold (Male), Eva again (Female), Trent (Male), and Bridgette (Female). **The pattern has been broken once again with Lindsay's elimination. However (counting Gwen's ending), it returned to female-male again with DJ's elimination. *Lindsay (Female), DJ (Male), Izzy again (Female), Geoff (Male), Leshawna (Female), Duncan (Male), Heather (Female), 'Owen '(Male), and Gwen (Female). Total Drama Action Coincidentally, there is the same pattern that the previous season had in Total Drama Action, starting with E-Scope: *In two members: E-Scope (Grip), Trent (Grip), Gwen (Gaffer), DJ (Gaffer), Izzy or Explosivo (Grip), Owen (Grip), Heather (Gaffer), Leshawna (Gaffer), Justin (Grip), and Lindsay (Grip). *Female, then a male: Bridgette (Female), Geoff (Male), E-Scope (Female), Trent (Male), Gwen (Female), DJ (Male), Izzy or Explosivo (Female), Owen (Male), and Heather (Female). **With Leshawna's elimination, the pattern has been broken. However (counting Duncan's ending) with Justin's elimination, it returned to female-male. *Leshawna (Female), Justin (Male), Lindsay (Female), Harold (Male), Courtney (Female), Owen (Male),' '''Beth '(Female), and Duncan '''(Male). Total Drama World Tour It is notable that in Total Drama World Tour, there is a pattern: three males, three females. *Duncan (Male), Ezekiel (Male), Harold (Male), Bridgette (Female), Leshawna (Female), and Lindsay (Female) The pattern was stopped at Izzy. However, a team pattern then continued (besides Blaineley): *Tyler (Chris), Gwen (Amazon), Owen (Chris), Courtney (Amazon), Duncan again (Chris), and Sierra (Amazon). Counting Alejandro's ending, a female-male pattern also continued. *Courtney (Female), Duncan again (Male), Sierra (Female), Cody (Male), Heather (Female), and Alejandro (Male). Total Drama: Revenge of the Island In Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, there is a pattern starting with Dakota's elimination: female, male. *Dakota (Female), B (Male), Dawn (Female), and Sam (Male). The pattern resurfaced once Dakota returned. *Dakota (Female), Mike (Male), Jo (Female), Scott (Male), Zoey (Female), and Lightning/Cameron''' (Male).' Total Drama All-Stars In Total Drama All-Stars there is a pattern of a female and male. *Lindsay ('Female'), Lightning ('Male'), Jo ('Female'), and Sam ('Male'). Starting with Heather, there is a new pattern: 2 females, 2 males. *Heather '(Female), Sierra '''(Female), Duncan (Male), and Cameron (Male). The pattern was stopped at Alejandro. However (counting Zoey's ending), it has continued. *Courtney (Female), Gwen (Female), Scott (Male), and Mike (Male). Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Total Drama: Pahkitew Island has a pattern similar to the one in Total Drama Island, where each team has the same amount of people eliminated. *In two members: Beardo (Maskwak), Leonard (Maskwak), Amy''' (Kinosewak), and Rodney '''(Kinosewak). *Members of different teams: Samey (Kinosewak), Ella (Maskwak), Topher (Kinosewak), Dave (Maskwak), Scarlett (Kinosewak), Max (Maskwak), Jasmine (Kinosewak), and Sugar (Maskwak). This pattern ends at Sugar in Sky's ending, but in Shawn's ending, it continues to Sky (Kinosewak), and Shawn (Maskwak). Trivia *Mr. Coconut was the only non-human to be voted off so far. *Izzy has left the competition through various different methods more times than any other contestant, as she has been eliminated five times in the three seasons she had competed in: **She left first in Up the Creek after being found by the RCMP, making her the first person ever to leave the competition without being officially eliminated. **She was voted off again in Wawanakwa Gone Wild! **She was voted off as "E-Scope" in Riot On Set. **She was voted off again in Full Metal Drama as Izzy/Explosivo. **She left in Jamaica Me Sweat when she was taken away by the military after they found that she was smart. *Currently, the only contestants who have returned after being previously eliminated are Eva, Izzy, Owen, Duncan, and Dakota. *Since the first elimination in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Brunch of Disgustingness is the first episode where no contestants have been eliminated. *Leshawna and Justin were the only campers not to speak in the episodes in which they were eliminated in Total Drama Island. *Eva was the only original contestant not to compete on Total Drama Action or Total Drama World Tour and be eliminated two times. **She is also the only returning contestant to be eliminated in the same episode she returned. *Total Drama Action featured two double elimination episodes. The first one was Alien Resurr-eggtion where Bridgette and Geoff were eliminated. The second one was Top Dog, where Courtney and Owen were eliminated. *Currently, Total Drama Island is the only season to never feature a double elimination or have a contestant quit. *DJ was the first contestant to quit the show. Duncan was the second, Harold was the third and Anne Maria was the fourth. **Of all these contestants, only Duncan quit outside of an elimination ceremony. **Coincidentally, the first three contestants who have ever quit the show are all male, were on the Killer Bass, were on the Screaming Gaffers and have all competed in the first three seasons. *Ezekiel is the only contestant to have an unofficial elimination. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Chris threw him out of the plane saying that all eliminations are final, but he was let back into the contest in the same episode. *Ezekiel is currently the only contestant to have been the first one voted off in more than one season. *Lindsay is the first contestant in Total Drama World Tour to be eliminated through a method different from either quitting, being voted off, getting disqualified or not participating in a musical number. Instead, she was eliminated by a sudden-death elimination challenge. *In the first three seasons, Izzy was the seventh contestant to be eliminated respectively. *Every contestant that reached the merge in Total Drama Action placed lower in Total Drama World Tour: **Leshawna ranked 8th in Total Drama Action, but in Total Drama World Tour, she ranked 15th. **Justin ranked 7th in Total Drama Action, but he did not participate in Total Drama World Tour. **Lindsay ranked 6th in Total Drama Action, but in Total Drama World Tour, she ranked 14th. **Harold ranked 5th in Total Drama Action, but in Total Drama World Tour, he ranked 17th. **Courtney ranked 4th in Total Drama Action, but in Total Drama World Tour, she ranked 6th/7th. **Owen ranked 3rd in Total Drama Action, but in Total Drama World Tour, he ranked 8th. **Beth won or ranked 2nd in Total Drama Action, but she did not participate in Total Drama World Tour. **Duncan won or ranked 2nd in Total Drama Action, but in Total Drama World Tour, he ranked 5th. *The contestants that have yet to be eliminated through proper normal voting procedure are: **Amy: Even though Samey was supposed to have been voted out in Twinning Isn't Everything, Amy was eliminated instead after Samey tricked everyone into thinking she was her. **Anne Maria: She quits and was eliminated together with Brick in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste. **Cameron: He was a finalist in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and left the competition due to injuries in Zeek And Ye Shall Find. **DJ: He lost by default in Hook, Line, and Screamer, took himself out of the game in The Sand Witch Project and was automatically eliminated in Jamaica Me Sweat due to him being the last member of his team. **Ella: Chris disqualified her in Mo Monkey Mo Problems after Sugar revealed that she sang despite Chris forbidding her from doing so. **Jasmine: She was automatically eliminated in Sky Fall as she was the last person to reach the finish line. **Max: Chris disqualified him in Scarlett Fever as he gloated about himself being the only evil genius remaining and Chris couldn't take it with evil geniuses on the show. **Mike: He was chosen by Scott to take the Hurl of Shame in Grand Chef Auto and was a finalist in Total Drama All-Stars. **Samey: She was automatically eliminated by Chris in A Blast from the Past as Amy came back and exposed her and Chris wanted to avoid knowing which twin was which. **Scarlett: She was automatically disqualified by Chris in Scarlett Fever after she nearly attempted to blow up the island and kill Chris unless she got the million dollars. **Shawn: He is a finalist in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. **Sierra: Despite winning invincibility in Awwwwww, Drumheller, Chris chooses her to be eliminated for destroying his plane. In Suckers Punched, she is chosen by the Villainous Vultures to take the Flush of Shame. **Sky: She was a finalist in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. **Sugar: She was automatically eliminated in Pahk'd With Talent as she lost the final challenge due to her failing to impress the judges with her "Craptry". **Zoey: She was chosen by Lightning to take the Hurl of Shame in The Enchanted Franken-Forest and was a finalist in Total Drama All-Stars. *So far, none of the contestants who ranked 3rd in a season are eliminated through normal voting procedure. They were either eliminated for failing a challenge, being chosen by the victor of the episode or per Chris' decision. Category:Game elements